During drilling-with-casing operations, and/or other operations during which a string of connected tubular segments must be extended and/or retrieved, it is necessary to provide a torque to complementary threaded members sufficient to form a fluid-tight seal therebetween. Conduits that must withstand significant fluid pressures, such as drill pipe and other oilfield tubulars, require a significant torque (up to 50,000 foot-pounds, or more) to form such a seal, while conduits used during drilling-with-casing operations may require an even more robust seal and/or multiple seals. For example, “premium” threaded couplings, such as that disclosed in the United States application for patent having the application Ser. No. 12/925,430, filed Oct. 21, 2010, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, can include multiple seals between connected components. In the industry, premium couplings are often formed using costly materials, such as tubular components having a wall thickness greater than that of standard components.
A need exists for threaded couplings and methods that are usable during drilling-with-casing and other oilfield operations that can be produced using less costly components than those used with existing premium connections, and in various embodiments, using standard (e.g., API) stock materials.
A need also exists for threaded couplings and methods that are usable during drilling-with-casing and other oilfield operations that include features for enabling accurate positioning of components while ensuring integrity of the connection.
Embodiments usable within the scope of the present disclosure meet these needs.